


Horsing around

by kitsune45



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Centaurs, Hand Job, M/M, Mating, centaur sex, two horse men going at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsune45/pseuds/kitsune45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank you to ladynorthstar for allowing me to write this. Centaur Dwalin and Thorin are in the mood, and well they bang in the woods. I can't put it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horsing around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladynorthstar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ladynorthstar).



> A link to the images  
> http://ladynorthstar.tumblr.com/post/71896577884/tailornorata-time-lord-ramnikul

Dwalin stomped on the floor as he walked around, Thorin was late. They only had half an hour at most from the others. Maybe even less since Kili and Fili had chosen to keep an eye on Thorin. Trotting around the small clearing Dwalin snorted as he blew of a little steam. Really if Thorin was not prude and just allowed him to mount whenever the mood took like any other centaur would, than they'd not need to plan their mating like this. Lurking in the bushes he snorted as he heard rustling, coming to a stand still he watched them. Waiting for Thorin or another to come from them. His axes where a little away, but he could still give a good kick or head but if needs be. 

“Easy” said Thorin coming though the bushes, twigs stuck in his hair, snorting he reached up and pulled them out. “You look like a wild stallion, not a warrior.” Walking closer to Dwalin Thorin flicked his tail around, smirking when he saw the other following them movement. 

“If I am a stallion, than your the mare I'm about to mount up” replied Dwalin walking towards Thorin. “Got to say though, I'm rather pleased with that idea,” once they where close enough to feel each other heat. Dwalin pulled Thorin into a kiss, his tongue darting into the others parted lips with a soft moan.. When Thorin tongue rubbed over his Dwalin moaned even louder, oh he could feel himself hardening already but he needed to make his mate worked up as well. The prude pony would need a little hand to relax and allow himself to be mounted. Feeling a hand in his hair Dwalin smirked, his own coming up to rest in Thorin tugging at the long strands. 

“Don't pull my hair!” hissed Thorin pulling away from the kiss, stomping the floor he huffed when Dwalin moved around to his back end. “If you want me to kick you than please just say,” feeling a hand on his hindquarters Thorin snorted, his back leg hitting the floor hard.

“Oh come off it, we both know you're just being prude” moving out of the way of a small kick Dwalin sighed. “Okay, keep calm you silly mare” unable to move out of the way of the other kick Dwalin hissed in pain. 

“Sorry I thought you asked to be kicked,” Thorin looked over his shoulder grinning. “Please do keep going on, but keep that tongue in cheek.” Flicking his tail to the side Thorin look back to the tree line. 

“I don't have much oil,” admitted Dwalin moving to mount Thorin. “But, that won't be needed it?” it was more a question than anything and he still waiting for the answer before he kept going.

 

“Its fine” replied Thorin, feeling something press against his hole he moaned softly. “Just kiss me while you enter,” leaning his head back Thorin meet Dwalin lips in a slow kiss. The slight burn slowly got more bearable as Dwalin slipped deeper. 

“Such a good mare, don't need much horse play before hand do you” mumbled Dwalin pulling away from Thorin lips. “My little mare to fuck, bet your going to make a mess of the ground soon” thrusting slowly Dwalin chuckled as Thorin' back arched, placing his fingers under Thorin chin Dwalin made him look into his eyes. “Want to see your face when you cum.”

They stayed in a slow steady pace for several long moments, Dwalin in no mood to rush things along as he enjoyed the tight heat around his cock. Between Thorin legs his own cock hung heavy, pre-cum dripping from the tip as Dwalin cock kept brushing over his spot. Whinnying slightly Thorin bucked his hip back, wanting Dwalin to hurry up and fuck him. Finally giving in Dwalin began to fuck Thorin with all his strength, his frotn legs kicking Thorin a little as he tried to find his grip. Mumbled a sorry Dwalin let go of Thorin chin and held onto his sides. Finally getting a good grip he picked up the pace, fucking into the other as Thorin slowly began to tighten around him. With a loud moan Dwalin came hard. Cum leaking out and around his cock before he even pulled out.

“Want to cum!” muttered Thorin feeling Dwalin pulling out.

Kneeling down by the other side Dwalin began to pump Thorin large cock, quickly bring him of with a loud keening cry. Standing back up he nuzzled Thorin neck, his tail flicking lazily as he yawned. Soon they'd be back to the camp to rest up, though knowing Thorin he could go the river to bathe first, kissing Thorin cheek Dwalin moved away once more and picked up his weapons. Making his way back to camp he just hoped the other had not worked out what had gone on, otherwise he'd not be allowed to have Thorin for a long time to come.


End file.
